


Mind Over Body

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about Lee more then she would care to admit. When her mind is turned off and her body takes over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is This The Real Life or Is It Just Fantasy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119099) by [NEStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar). 



> This is an expansion of my drabble, "Is This The Real Life or Is It Just Fantasy?"

She thinks about Lee more then she would care to admit. When her mind is turned off and her body takes over, like when she first wakes up in the morning with her nipples tight and her cunt throbbing or in the evening when she gets just drunk enough she doesn't care who the hands and mouth belong to, that is when her subconscious throws out memories of that night on her table, the weight and feel of Lee moving over her.

 

Colonial Day isn't the first time she's called his name as she comes, it just the first time her partner knows who Lee is.

 

A week later; when Sam is some how making jokes about the end of the world with that wide-eyed little boy face of his – a look that reminds her too much of Zak – she pushes him down and the only thought in her head is that she's fraking a dead man.

 

On her return to the fleet Lee kisses her and her body doesn't know how to respond (it's not the same as the fantasy, this Lee is demanding something from her and it makes her head spin). But then he is pulling away and by the time they've left Kobal it's become another part of her mental movie.

 

She's numb and drunk and wants to feel something and before the cylons she would have found the first willing body and frakked them while she thought of Lee, but this time the first willing body is Lee and he's kissing her and, sweet lords, his hands are on her ass and all she wants is his weight on top of her but he's pulling away and it isn't suppose to go like this and when he asks her what's wrong she makes up some shit about being hung up on a dead guy because how can she tell him that he isn't living up to her fantasy?

 

It's so easy to be with Sam, there are no drunken memories wrapped in guilt and desperation, but she always makes sure to keep her eyes open. Even still, there are times when her body won't let her forget, at night she dreams of candle lit tables, demanding kisses and the feel of Lee moving over her.

 

On Founder's Day, when the whirling movements of the dance bring them together and his hand is holding her arm all she can hear is the echo of his voice asking her to slow down. When he holds out a drink and her fingers brush against his all she can remember is the way his hands gently cupped her ass. As they walk to the outskirts of the settlement and his arm comes around her waist to steady her all she can think of is the way he carried her when her knee was busted. When he kisses her and his hands are framing her face, when she unbuttons his jacket and they fall to the ground, when he tugs her over him and her knees grip his hips, all she can think of is that this time it will be real.


End file.
